powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Five Star Dining Experience/Brandon Lopez
Brandon Lopez, is a transcendent human being; having a personal dimension within him that dwells infinite knowledge and power, he essentially omnipotent. Appearance Brandon Lopez has the apperance of a human being. His race is dominican; he has brown skin with brown eyes, and black curly hair. Brandon does not have a main attire, nor does he tend to wear any superhero or villian costumes that people wear when they aquire superpowers, or as Brandon refered to them as "silly ass outfits." He prefers to wear ordinary human clothes; one of his well known attire is a white hoodie with black pants and converses. Background Story Brandon is like you, and everyone else, human. He is a civilian that comes from a planet called "Earth" and is born and raised in the "U.S.A." from a small city and state named, Warwick, Rhode Island. Brandon is a young adult at 18 years old, he just finished highschool, and it's the start of the summer. He is considered to be a lazy and stubborn person, constantly said by his mother, Francia Lopez who is a devoted christian; His father on the otherhand does not live with him, nor does Brandon know about him; what he does know is that he resides in "Santo Domingo" a city in a state called the Dominican Republic. His mother left his father when heading over to the United States, before he was born; but its not like he cares, anyway. What makes Brandon unique from some people is that he has a God Complex; even though, he keeps that in his mind. He thought about being all powerful being, erasing people from existence for disobeying him, and having countless numbers of people kneeling down before him, waiting to do his bidding. Trump? The Illuminati? Justin Beiber? Fuck them, he's on the top of the leaderboard baby, and nobody can touch him. Yet, that is simply just a portion of what he wanted to do. He fantisized about traveling to fictional realities, mainly Marvel and DC, and kicking the shit out of any hero, villian, god, ANYBODY, that stood in his way. Like any man with a God Complex, one lusts for dominance over the other. During his high school days, there were times when teachers or questions from an assignment would ask him this question that literally bugged him: " What do you want to do be when you grow up?" That question was always on the back of his mind, "What does he want to be when he grows up?" Brandon doesn't know, but he wants to, he desperatly wants to find out his true identity, his prupose in life, his inner self; nevertheless, no matter how long or hard he tries to find out, He can't. Find. The fucking. Answer. He searched online, to find a solution for this problem; one of the solutions is lucid dreaming, where you are aware that you are dreaming and you do lots of crazy stuff like flying, and things like that; and from what he read, it said that you are also able to find your own identity, Bingo. Brandon tried many nights to achieve lucid dreaming, yet failed everytime; feeling that it was hopless, he decided to call it quits. On June 10th, 2017, something unusual started happening. Brandon started to begin hearing voices in his head, voices telling him to "come home." At first he was terrified, but when days past, hes started to get annoyed. Many nights and days he was hearing the voices, it was almost like someone is whispering close to his ear with such seductiveness, like a succubus trying to lure in her male prey. Brandon finally decided to tell his mother; like the christian she was, she believed demons burrowed into his body and up to his brain, so they can get the shot in possessing him or some stupid shit like that. Brandon's mother took him to church a day later, so the pastor and many people at the church could remove the supernatural beings messing with his head. Many jewish babbling and prayers later, church ended; and Brandon and his mother drove home. The voice in his head then came back and had the audacity to say "enjoyed the show?" Once Brandon heard that, he chuckled to himself, suprised that the "demon" actually had a sense of humor. On the night of July 3rd, Brandon went to sleep; but it wasn't any normal slumber Brandon had, he went into a very, very, deep sleep. It was the night where he had achived, lucid dreaming. When Brandon woke up, he didn't wake up in his bed in his room, he woke up in some type of light blue void, with unatural symbols raining down, like the Matrix. "Holy shit." ''Brandon said quietly, he then sat up and looked around his surrondings. ''"Nothing, but raining symbols." ''Brandon thought '"Hello Brandon."' Brandon suddenly heard a voice behind him and gasped in fear; He quickly turned around. It was.....him? Brandon had met face to face with an entity that took the form of him, but it was sort of black and white in color, almost like a shadowy figure. The entity was wearing the same attire as him, white hoodie, black pants, black and white Converses. ''"Ah, Whats up?" ''Brandon said with a confused and scared look on his face. The entity grinned. '"Do you know where you are? Brandon."' ''"Ummm, my head?" Brandon responded sheeply The entity smiled. "Correct." ''The entity said ''"But just so you know, this isn't a regular dream your having, nor this is a normal brain you have.'' "Uh, what?" ''Brandon said, still confused. '"What you are in Brandon is a dimension, a dimension inside of you where only you can access by will."' The weird looking doppelganger of Brandon, raised both of its arms, kind of like if it was presenting something. '"Where you are Brandon, is the inner world of yourself. 'It simply said. '"Boundless and infinite, all your dreams can and will come true with the most optimist results." 'The entity said grinning. '"You want to wish for a quadrillian dollars? you got it. You want to be bend any entity, god or man to your will? You got it. You wanna travel to fictional realities and "kick the shit out of any hero or villian standing in your way? 'The entity grinned' You got it".' The doppelganger moved towards Brandon. '"Anything your heart desires, you will recieve, Brandon." "I will lend you all the power and knowledge you need to beat anyone and to deal with any situation you encounter" The entity said with much pride. The entity was now face to face with Brandon. ''"And if anyone, or anything tries to harm you..."'' It said ''".....They will experience Hell like no other."'' The entity said in a low intimidating voice. Brandon looked down, slighty blushing at the entity's loyalty in protecting and serving him. The entity then said these words..: ''"What do you want to be? Brandon."'' Brandon's eyes widened at the question, his heart skipped a beat. He stared at the ground for a second, then looked up to his doppelganger with a very wide, but malicious smile. "I wanna be god" And "god" he chose. Personality Brandon considers to be an amoral person; someone who is unconcerned with the rightness or wrongness of things, making him extremely unpredictable. Even though he see's himself that way, onlookers see him as "evil incarnate" due to the inhumanly heinous acts he does; he sees humans as mere ants, crushing and scraping them beneath his foot, and compared to an average human emotion towards said ants, he does it without a care in the world. Brandon's mouth is as big as his power; it can be said that he is an extremely cocky person, strictly believing that everybody is under him because of the power he posesses. Brandon prefers to "troll" with his food before he chews it and spits it out to teach the person a lesson on who's the "top dog." When in a fictional reality, like Star Wars, Supernatural, DC, etc. Brandon tends to break the 4th wall, since he does not belong in any of those realities, and the fact that he orginated in a reality that created these verses. Due to Brandon's "immature" personality, people tend to underestimate him and think that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed; what they not know is that Brandons mind works on a formless scale, transcending intellegence, reason or thought, resulting in very intellegent beings, as well as alien minds having immense difficulty understanding him at times, which can end with having themselves look like they're not the sharpest tool in the shed; this also results in complete immunity to any psychic or mental influence. *Formless Mind *Tactical Genius **Tactical GeniusPsychological Combat **Supernatural Charisma *Trickster *4th Wall Awareness *Unpredictability *Morality Transcendence Power: Boundless Inner World Brandon's Inner World is the source of his transcendent powers, it is soul bound to him making it impossible to remove. It is run and gaurded by an alter ego of the user, which is basically why the entity took the form of Brandon, in a slightly different appearence. The alter ego serves as a divided mind; due to it's omniscience , it indicates Brandon on what routes, actions, and decisions woud fit best for him; granting Brandon a form of omnicompetence, and wisdom on an absolute scale, as well as instilling knowledge to his brain to what he wants and needs to know, granting him inherent omniscience. The inner world is a self created source, owing it's existence to no one, not even the true omnipotent. The source is one of a kind, is only self created for a user that is "worthy enough" sort to speak, for it to serve; and that user is Brandon. It has been in Brandon's brain and spirit since his existence sprouted in his mothers stomach, it will always will be. Essential powers: *Jungian Archetype Mimicry: The Ego **Divided Mind **Absolute Wisdom *Instilled Knowledge **Claircognizance *Power Anchoring **Soul Anchoring Forms Brandon has 3 forms in the usage of his inner world. Form 1: This form is the lesser form of his inner world. This is form is Brandons main form, he finds that erasing people from existence can be ridiculously boring fast; he would rather humiliate his enemies by using his bare hands (h2h combat) to expose how feeble and weak his opponents are by dancing and doging their attacks like a butterfly and hitting them hard like a rhino once he has his fun. If Brandon ever finds himself in a situation or fight that actually poses a challenge to him, let alone having superiority over him, it will trigger him to go into "bloodlust mode" exponentially increasing his speed, strength, etc. Having himself in a controlled feral state, he will shred anyone into pieces that dares crosses him; Brandon also releases an immense bloodlust aura that puts anybody within the area of Brandon in a state of fear and horror, as they feel massive amounts of aggression and murderous intent radiating from him. If Brandon is in bloodlust mode for too long, his form will slowly change into a gruesome body/apperance of him, chipping away the last thought of his humane look into something nightmares are made of; the once "cocky asshole" quickly turns into violence incarnate in this condition. Brandon can also manipulate his own spiritual energy; used for offensive and defensive purposes, such as generating it to cause an aura, which increases his physical attributes; as well as constructing things out of it, mainly weapons, such as swords, a bow and arrow, etc. Once Brandon uses his Spiritual Force, he turns into a DBZ character real quick; since he has an infinite amount of life energy, Quintessence Force if you will, he is able to casually blow up planets, galaxies, solar systems, etc. Depending on what power level he can manipulate himself into. Tier 9-A to Tier 6-A *Supernatural Condition *Ultimate Fighter **Combat Specialist *Rule Bending *Omnicompetence *Alpha Physiology **Badassery Embodiment Bloodlust mode: *Violence Embodiment **Super Form **Tranquil Fury **Apathy **Bloodlust Aura *Fear FormFear Form (if stayed in bloodlust long enough) Tier 5-A to Tier 2-C *Spiritual Force Manipulation/Ability Transcendence **Spiritual Weaponry **Soul Summoning ***Reanimation **Hyper Form (can evolve to Zenith) **Spiritual Healing /Ultimate Regeneration **Quintessence Force/Maximum Quintessential Control ***Energetic Pressure **Power Level Manipulation **Mystical Martial Arts **Telekinesis Form 2: This form is when Brandon uses his Inner world. In this form, it is positively clear that he is a major force to be wreckoned with, he can summon, create, remake, and control servents of absolute power that can devastate enemies easily, not only that, Brandon can bend reality to his fingertips by simply fantisizing in doing so, as well as creating an unlimited amount of abilities to add to his complete arsenal; Pretty hax, right? High Tier 1-A *Subjective Reality **Mindscape Materialization *Absolute Wish *Absolute Existence *Meta Summoning *Meta Ability Creation /Complete Arsenal *Logic Manipulation Form 3: This form is said to be God Mode, this is when Brandon potientaly uses the full extent of his world reaching Omnipotence; even though Brandon had said himself that he never intends to use this form since its massively powerful, unless some "wise guy" miraculously triggers him in doing so. Tier 0 *Reality Dreaming *Indeterminacy *Omniscience *Fiction Manipulation Weapons These almighty tools of offense were made from Brandon's imagination, making them transcendent in logic and reason, as well as power. The Silence - The Silence is a extremely powerful spear; its range is boundless, and can hit anyone from anywhere, basically making it omnipresent in attack. All Brandon has to do is think of a person, entity, or thing he wants to hit, and throw at any direction. The spear is absolute in attack, and its completely unperceivable, making it impossible to dodge, let alone block. The spear strikes with the upmost intention to kill, once this spear gets you, you're long gone. This spear was considered by Brandon to be "The greatest assassination tool ever." Omnipresential Attack Unperceivable Attacks Absolute Attack Conceptual Attacks One Hit Kill Aetherius, Favor of the Empty Void - Atherius is a sword of great power; its blade is unmatched by any other sword in existence, making it the one and only. This sword is capable of slicing anything and everything, abstracts, dimensions, anything. Once someone is killed by the sword, their soul is trapped in it, gaining and using that persons powers or abilities (if they have any), making it a very terrifying weapon. Absolute Slicing Soul Trapping Almighty Absorbing Replication Last Words - This gun right here, makes Dirty Harry's relvolver look like chump change. This gun has the power to kill anything; be it human, cosmic, conceptual, god, there is no limit to this gun. The bullets from this powerhouse can pierce through anything, no matter what it is, making it best pistol ever created. Absolute Piercing Unrestricted Murdering Summons With Meta Summoning, Brandon is able to summon countless things to either aid him in battle, or to completely desomate things, leaving nothing left. Black Sun - Black Sun is a sun made up of Spiritual Flames; these flames are eternal and cannot be dowsed out until Black Sun disappears. The flames are so hot, that it can burn anything to Nonexistence, leaving no dust behind. It is been said the flames can even burn out hellfire, Yikes! Nonexistence Dark Fire Attacks Spiritual Flame Ultimate Burning Nyarlathotep - This edltrich abomination of nature known as "The Messanger of the Outer Gods" or "The Crawling Chaos" Nyarlathotep is arguably the second most powerful entity in the Lovecraftian verse. Once caretaker of the omnipotent Azathoth, it is now served under Brandon's command once summoned. Nigh Omnipotence Higher-Dimensional Abomination Physiology Omniscience Tuzdum, The Unwanted Child of God - This servant is a mixture between a god and a demon, making it unimaginably powerful; transcending, gods, demons, angels, etc. This servant can be seen as a lab experiment gone wrong, with the mixure of beauty and disgust, its presence is rather unnatrual. Tuzdum can manipulate the holiest and unholiest of forces, slapping away transcendent beings with a gesture, this entity is light and darkness incarnate. Divine-Demonic Physiology Nigh Omnipotence Unnatural Presence Nekuzar - Nekuzar is the lord of all death and darkness leaving despair at his wake. He is a true immortal that cannot be put down, by all means; the only way Nekuzar would be stopped is by the will of Brandon alone. Nekuzar can summon countless undead beings; he is also able to control any entity or being he kills, meaning that if he kills someone, he can raise it back to the living and turn it into his suborbinate. Death Transcendency Primordial Darkness Manipulation Absolute Immortality Roaches (Evolved) - These perticular roaches orginated from the Terraformars verse; they are able to superiorly adapt to any situation or enemy, making them virtually impossible to destroy. Since their creatures are personally summoned by Brandon, they are deemed to be far more upgraded than their original counterparts. Superior Adaptation Knowledge Replication/Instant Learning Dual Impregnability/Perpetual Consciousness Supernatural Survivability Hive Mind Ability Imprinting Limitations When Brandon is in his first form, he is able to regenerate up to a spiritual level, meaning the you must destroy the soul in order to eradicate him; to put it in smaller terms, you must erase him from existence. When Brandon is erased from existence, he will be reincarnated in another body, which grants him his second form. To be honest here, this form is where you stop trying to even kill the dude; even if you did in some PIS way, he will always come back in another body, no matter what; and if he does, he'll probably go to where you're residing at, and beat the piss out of you for having the audicity to do so. Quotes "Amorality to me is like waking up from bed, pulling a gun out from your counter, going outside and shooting up 6 people in the process. Once you're done with that, you help an old lady cross the street; and eh, you might as well shoot her too." "Listen, buster; I've been to hell, and honestly, that shit was comparable to Disneyland. "At the state you're in, you really do need Jesus and Lucifer to save your stupid ass. Images ''"You don't belong here....."'' '''God Mode Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Omnipotent User